Pentágono
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Al otro lado de la puerta del despacho de Estados Unidos en el pentágono está el agente Collins con una caja de donuts en la mano, no es alguien especialmente llamativo. El americano le ha visto algunas veces por los pasillos pero apenas si ha tratado. Parece un poco más alto de lo normal, pero eso es algo que solo apreciaría alguien que le ve habitualmente. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hotel, India, Mike, Alfa, Romeo, Uniform, Yankee, Alfa. Cambio y corto._

* * *

**Pentangono**

Alguien golpea la puerta del despacho del niño en el pentágono.

Estados Unidos se levanta de su escritorio, con medio hotdog en la mano, aún mirando la pantalla de su computador. Se mete el hotdog a la boca leyendo una última frase y se (medio) limpia las manos en una servilleta que ya está lleeeeena de mostaza y ketchup. Camina a la puerta metiéndose un dedo a la boca al que no se le ha quitado del todo la mayonesa tomando con el anular y el meñique, que son los menos sucios, su identificación (que es una de las cinco tarjetas en todo el pentágono que abren esta puerta). La pasa por la cerradura y un foquito se pone en verde.

—Afhwahfha...

Al otro lado de la puerta está el agente Collins que trabaja como subsecretario para uno de los asistentes del secretario de Defensa con una caja de donuts en la mano, no es alguien especialmente llamativo y aunque Estados Unidos le conoce, porque le gusta conocer a todo el mundo, seguramente le ha visto solamente algunas veces por los pasillos o en la cafetería pero nada más. Parece un poco más alto de lo normal, pero es algo que solo apreciaría alguien que le ve habitualmente.

—_Oh, Collins! Hello_! —sonríe menos que de costumbre porque aun tiene la boca un poco llena, y le brillan los ojitos con las donuts

_—__Hello_ —saluda Collins y sonríe llevándose la mano al cuello, cubierto por un jersey alto, tose un poco para aclararse la voz—. _Do you want?_ —le ofrece los dulces, y con más brillito en los ojos, Estados Unidos levanta una mano y toma una, se la mete a la boca, baja a la caja otra vez pretendiendo tomar una... dos... tres... cuatro... en una mano. Sonríe.

—_Thanks man! _

Collins le deja tomar una, pero cuando va a por las siguientes, aparta la caja y sonríe.

—_Can I come in?_ —señala el despacho con la cabeza.

Estados Unidos frunce un poco el ceño porque no es que la gente suela decirle que no, menos aún con la comida.

—Ehh... _Yes, sure_ —asiente dejándole entrar.

Él entra levantando la cabeza y mirando a todas partes con la boca entreabierta.

—Y... ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Te ha mandado Hagel? Ya sé que le debo el papeleo...

_—__Yes_ —asiente sentándose en una silla y dejando la caja en el escritorio mientras toma una maqueta de la Enterprise que tiene en una estantería, mirándola—. ¿Lo tienes?

—No aún... —responde poniéndose un poquito nervioso.

—Ah... pues me espero —sonrisa.

—Eh, todavía me falta. _C'mon!_ ¡No te habrá mandado Hagel a que me apresures todo el rato! Sabe bien que no trabajo bien así —le señala con el dedo después de engullirse su primer donut, intentando ir a la caja por una segunda.

—¿Cuánto te falta? Quizás pueda ayudarte —esta vez le deja que coja lo que quiera de la caja de bollos.

—Nah, no creo que puedas ayudarme... además es clasificado —asegura.

—¿Por qué es clasificado?

—Porque es secreto y son unos aviones _awesome_ y... —sonríe—, sólo si tienes una de estas puedes saberlo —señala su tarjeta de nivel.

—Yo tengo ésta —Collins señala su tarjeta de un color diferente.

—Nop, ésa no sirve. _Sorry, man_. Ahora ve y dile a Hegel que no me mande a nadie para apresurarme —Estados Unidos hace un gesto con la mano y toma la caja de los bizcochos.

—¿Cómo se consigue una de ésas? —pregunta Collins sin hacer caso.

—¿Eh? Pues... siendo uno de los hombres más importantes aquí... como tu jefe, Hagel.

—Pero yo la quiero ahora.

—Pues no puedes tenerla ahora —niega con la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño—. _Ya know_, mmm... por qué no vas a conseguirme un café.

—Si te la quito a ti tendré una.

Estados Unidos le mira... y se ríe a carcajada limpia. Collins levanta las cejas y se le pega un poquito la risa, aunque pone cara de desconcierto.

—_Oh, maaaaan. Ya're funny! _

Collins sonríe mirándole sin saber exactamente qué es lo que es tan gracioso, pero sonríe, eh. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño sonriendo también porque este hombre le parece muuuuuy raro pero aún no acaba de saber por qué.

—Tienes muchas cosas aquí —comenta Collins desviando la mirada y tomando un juguetito de _Happy Meal_.

_—__Yes..._ —Estados Unidos se lo quita de la mano, e insistimos que Collins está nerviosito sin entender la causa.

—No estás trabajando, te van a reñir.

—¡No me van a reñir! ¡A mí nadie me riñe! —ja, quisieras—, excepto Obama.. Y Joan... E Iggy pero ese es otro asunto.

Collins toma otro de los juguetitos de por ahí dándole la vuelta para verlo.

—Mmm... ¿Qué haces aquí de verdad? ¿En serio te mandaron a espiarme? —pensando en Hagel. Collins levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente, se siente una perturbación en la atmósfera cuando se tensa, como si todo el aire se volviera más pesado de repente. Estados Unidos parpadea haciendo un esfuerzo por leer el ambiente—. ¿No prefieres que te invite unas hamburguesas?

—No he venido a espiarte —Collins se pone de pie en toda su altura y Estados Unidos, como reflejo, hace lo mismo, ¡notando lo que no había notado antes...! Que es que este hombre es muy alto.

—¿Entonces?

Collins sonríe e inclina la cabeza sin contestar.

—He venido a por lo de Hagel —responde suavemente al cabo de un tiempo más largo.

—Eres muy extraño... Me recuerdas a alguien.

—Soy Collins —asegura.

—¿De qué generación? —Estados Unidos entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca un poco.

—Nací en el año mil novecientos sesenta y dos, mira —le muestra la tarjeta que lleva al cuello.

—Hablo de qué generación eres... _You know... The army..._ O... ¿Sólo eres agente? ¿Cuándo saliste de Cuántico?

—Ah, el servicio —suma sesenta y dos más diecinueve—. En el ochenta y uno.

_—__No,_ no el servicio... ¡Tu carrera! ¿Qué estudiaste?

Collins le mira fijamente unos segundos.

—Astronomía y ciencias del espacio.

—_Oh... Really?! _—interesado por primera vez en todo el rato—. _Whoa! _

Collins sonríe relajándose un poco.

—¿Dónde estudiaste?

—En Harvard —le mira fijamente a los ojos casi sin parpadear.

—_Really? Wow_..., ¿en qué año entonces? ¿Conoces a Bob Stewart?

Niega con la cabeza y calcula de nuevo.

—Después del servicio.

Estados Unidos le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—_Awesome! Come on_, ¡vamos por unas hamburguesas y me cuentas! ¡Casi les conozco a todos! Fui a dar unas clases ahí en el noventa y cinco.

—¿Me vas a contar de los aviones?

—¿A contarte que de los aviones? Sí que puedo pero me podrías contar tú más aún... ¿Conoces a Williams?

—El de Smith, que hace fotocopias —asiente porque sí conoce a alguna gente del Pentágono.

—Ah... _Well,_ él no me gusta porque no tiene ni IDEA de videojuegos, se la pasa leyendo —gesto de desagrado—, pero yo hablo del que da clases en Harvard... —camina hasta la puerta.

—No —niega—. No me acuerdo ¿qué clases da?

—_Oh, well... __Astronomy E-11 and E-12, ya know_... Son las básicas. O_rigin Of Matter, and Stars _—explica después de pensárselo un segundo.

—Esas me aburrían porque eran muy básicas y casi no fui a clase —se encoge de hombros. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño—. ¿Ya has hecho el informe? —cambia de tema Collins, a pesar de que es obvio que no, ha estado hablando contigo, duh.

—Pues yo tengo un doctorado _Honoris Causa_ en Astronomía —asegura Estados Unidos sin que sea mentira en realidad, pero he ahí el espíritu competitivo masculino. Luego sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano—. Ehh... _Yep,_ _yep..._ Ya acabé.

—¿Me lo das?

—Ehhhh... —se lo piensa... Puede darle una USB vacía y luego acusarle de pasarla por el electroimán de la salida y que se haya borrado. Sonríe sintiéndose un geeeeenio. Collins le tiende la mano, sonriendo.

Estados Unidos sonríe también abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y sacando de él una USB.

—Es clasificado, eh.

—Me lo ha pedido impreso.

—No te lo puedo dar impreso.

—Bueno, me espero aquí —sonríe.

—¿A qué?

—A que lo imprimas.

—No te lo puedo dar a ti impreso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es clasificado.

—Vale.

—Ehh... ¿Y vamos a ir por hamburguesas o no?

—Puedo esperar aquí mientras vas por ellas —Collins saca su portátil del maletín.

—_What? No_, ¡no puedes!

Collins le mira.

—¡No me vas a mandar a mí por las hamburguesas sólo! ¡Es aburrido!

El empleado se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Tengo una cosa —busca en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué cosa? —se acerca a mirarlo.

—Esto —le da un teléfono móvil que está en ruso, en el que no hay nada más que un teléfono de contacto que le han dado por si lo necesitaba—. Es de contraespionaje.

—_What?!_ —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas tomando el teléfono

—No sé qué se ha de hacer con él, me han dicho que te lo diera —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quién te lo dio? —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño poniéndose muy muy serio de repente

—Hagel.

Estados Unidos parpadea.

—¿HAGEL te dio esto? —pregunta levantando una ceja porque... Hombre, es que está en RUSO.

—_D... yes _—le responde—. Para ti, yo no lo sé leer.

—_Was?_ ¿Hagel te dio esto para mí? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¡Cómo no me lo diste antes! —se sienta en su escritorio otra vez.

—_I don't know_, Hagel me lo dio para ti, yo no lo entiendo —explica—. Puedes llevártelo mientras vas por hamburguesas. Quizás haya cosas sobre Siria.

—No pero... no voy a... _no!_ ¡No voy a ir por hamburguesas teniendo ESTO! —sonrisa navideña de ¡"tengo un juguete nuevo"!

Collins tuerce un poco el morro porque no ha salido como quería, igual pone el USB en el portátil que ha sacado.

—¿Por qué no vas tú por las hamburguesas, eh?

—Esto está vacío —responde.

—¿Me traes tres BigMcs, _please_? Y un helado... y un McFlurry... y una Cajita Feliz —sonrisa

—Pídelas por teléfono —suelta con esa cotidianidad—. Esto no va.

Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos entrecerrados por unos instantes, como valorando lo que ha dicho, en lo absoluto preocupado por la USB, sinceramente... la realidad es que no tiene nada.

_—__Ahright..._ ¿tú qué quieres? —pregunta levantando el teléfono.

—Esas de pollo y helado con caramelo y una Cajita Feliz también —suelta porque si no se pide cajita no tiene juguete y eso suele ser un problema.

Estados Unidos levanta el teléfono con naturalidad, mirando el teléfono que le ha dado su compañero agente.

El agenten Collins aprovecha para sacar discretamente algunas fotos del despacho con la webcam del ordenador y buscar entre los archivos para empezar a mandarlos al Kremlin.

—Kim... _hey! Yeah... sure_ —se ríe un poquito—, nooo, ah, _come on_, dile que no me esté molestando con eso, que ahora tengo algo más importante —sonrisa—, nooo... ugh, no quiero, ¿a las cuatro dices? —cara de asco—, _well, well_, recuérdame a las cuatro porque de aquí a entonces se me olvida. _Ahright, sure, ok_. Bueno lo que quiero es una orden de McD. _Yep..._ lo de siempre, aha... y unos McNuggets de veinte, helado de caramelo con doble de nueces y otro Happy Meal.

Collins le mira de reojo grabando la conversación, por supuesto y mandando un mensaje para que sepan que le ha dado el móvil por si no ha llegado, para que controlen por remoto por si tienen que borrarlo o hacerlo explotar dado el caso... y evidentemente sigan usándolo de forma monitorizada.

Y todos nos preguntamos donde está Joan cuando se le requiere...

Estados Unidos se ríe fueeeeertemente al teléfono, sonríe y cuelga volviendo a ponerle atención a Collins, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar que actúa, otra vez, de manera un poco extraña.

—¿Qué pasa a las cuatro?

—Tengo una junta... _What are you doing?_ —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño y asomándose a la computadora.

—No está el informe que me has dado —saca el USB, se lo tiende y baja la pantalla.

—No tendrías por qué haberlo buscado... sólo se lee en la computadora de Hagel —se inventa y luego frunce el ceño—. _Really, man_. ¿A qué te enviaron? ¿Es esto una investigación interna _or what_?

—Ah..._ d-yes._

—_What?!_ —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas—. ¿Una investigación interna por qué?

—Es clasificado —no puede evitarlo y sonríe un poco con lentitud.

—¡Cómo va a ser clasificado! ¡Nada es clasificado para mí! —protesta Estados Unidos frunciendo más el ceño, más aún con la sonrisa que le parece DEMASIADO familiar.

—Sospechan que alguien filtra información...

Estados Unidos toma aire, se recarga en el asiento y le mira fijamente.

—¿Y alguien fue lo suficientemente idiota como para sospechar que YO filtro información?

—Saben que te viste con un personaje sospechoso hace unas semanas que logró escapar de los SWAT.

Estados Unidos se sonroja levemente pero sigue mirándole fijamente.

—Yo soy _The United States of America... the fucking country_ —sentencia empezando a estar de malitas con esto—. Puedo ver a quien se me da la gana y nadie, NINGUNO de ustedes puede venir a decirme a mí que soy un traidor. _You hear me? _

Collins sonríe como sonríe cada vez que se molesta. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño con la sonrisa oooootra vez considerándola excesivamente familiar.

—_What? You find it funny?_ —pregunta cerrando la tapa de su laptop con fuerza desmedida... alguien va a necesitar otra laptop probablemente después de semejante movimiento—. Vamos a ver quién termina por ser acusado como traidor después de esto. ¿Quién te dio esta orden?

—No creen que seas un traidor, creen que ese sujeto se llevó la información sin que lo notaras, por eso quieren revisar los documentos de los que dispones —resume básicamente en lo que es un "no eres malo, eres idiota".

—Nadie se llevó nada sin que lo notara —asegura nodeltodoseguroestavez pero aparentándolo de manera realmente convincente, tratando de pensar en qué coño traía Rusia encima... fuera del trajecito. ¿Podría haberse llevado algo? ¿Podría haberse llevado algo sin que él lo notara? Se revuelve un poquitín, pensando que no tenía nada en casa que fuera importante... y todo aquello que era importante estaba bien custodiado, al menos por Joan. Claro que Joan había dejado de funcionar... pero las cámaras sí que habían seguido funcionando con el sistema de backup. Traga saliva pensando que es URGENTE que vaya a revisar sus cámaras. Nada de esto le pone de mejor humor.

—Es lo que me han pedido —se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, pues lástima por ti pero no me importa que te hayan pedido lo que te han pedido, no vas a investigarme... ve a decirle de una vez eso a Hagel —asegura nerviosito... ¿y si de verdad el fucking commie se había llevado algo? Tenía que averiguarlo él mismo antes de quedar como idiota delante de todo el mundo: va, tiene sexo contigo, te roba información y luego lo dejas ir. ¿Podía ser más idiota? Se levanta.

Collins le mira sin moverse de su silla. Estados Unidos parpadea.

—_Please, get out of my office_ —pide de manera tensa y formal, cosa extraña—. Ni creas que voy a esperar a que te traigan tus McNuggets... _you are not cool anymore._

—¿Por qué? —ni se mueve.

—_What?_ ¡Porque no me gusta lo que has venido a hacer!

—Pero es que no puedo irme si no lo hago.

—Sí que puedes irte —le mira frunciendo el ceño con fueguecito en los ojos. Bien, Collins, bien... es difícil conseguir que se enfade.

_—__Ne..._ —se humedece los labios—. Es que me van a reñir.

—Pues diles que ya viniste aquí, hiciste tu investigación y no encontraste nada.

—Eso es mentira.

Estados Unidos parpadea y frunce el ceño, sí, _hello,_ soy _America_ y habitualmente las cosas suelen funcionar SIEMPRE como yo quiero tan solo porque yo lo digo.

_—__Look,_ Collins... —toma aire, se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el escritorio de frente a él —. Tú profesionalismo es perfectamente valorado y me agrada saber que eres muy bueno para acatar órdenes de tus superiores —sonríe mucho menos sincero que habitualmente, pero sonrisa de dentífrico igual.

—Quieren saber cosas de Siria, creen que eso es lo que se ha filtrado. Las maniobras que se planean adoptar —Collins a su puta bola.

—Nadie sabe las maniobras que se planean adoptar —asegura... y nadie lo sabe porque ni él mismo lo sabe aún, y él mismo no lo sabe aún porque aún no le dan permiso de hacer lo que se le da la gana. Ya bastante molesto está con eso—. ¿Me ves un agujero en la cabeza? ¿Un chip instalado en mi cerebro? No, verdad... entonces te aseguro que nadie tiene esa información.

Collins le mira en silencio por unos laaargos segundos, durante los que Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada, temblándole la pierna y con el ceño fruncido... y hay ALGO en esa mirada, en esos ojos, en la postura corporal de esta persona. ALGO, que le pone los pelos de punta y hace que todas sus alertas mentales se disparen.

—¿Seguro?

—_Of course!_ —suena igualito que Inglaterra a veces, sólo con otro acento. Entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca casi hasta que se tocan nariz con nariz. Collins se tensa pero no desvía la mirada ni vacila, solo le sostiene la mirada fijamente.

Y vamos a decir que Estados Unidos se sorprende un poco de esto, porque pese a todo, al final del día todo el mundo suele tenerle un poquito de temor o cohibirse al menos levemente, en especial si está enfadado.

—_I am the most extraordinary country in this world_ —le pica un poco el pecho—, y tú juraste protegerme incluso con tu vida, ¿cómo puedes dudar de lo que te digo?

Lentamente, Collins baja la mirada hasta la mano en su pecho y a tientas busca algo como un bolígrafo o algún objeto más o menos punzante en su bolsillo y en su mesa por... si acaso. Estados Unidos le mira hacer poniéndose tensito también... Dios mío, ¡¿cómo coño consiguen estos dos estos niveles de tensión aun cuando el niño no sabe quién es?!

—Tú a veces dices mentiras —responde Collins suavemente volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo... hago lo que tengo que hacer —asegura Estados Unidos separándose de él.

—Yo también —se pone de pie. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño cada vez más a la defensiva, porque el otro, claro, le encara, claro... niño, ¿puedes irte ya de una vez?

—_What the..._ —parpadea, incrédulo de este... trabajador inútil que está prácticamente a punto de perder no sólo su trabajo, todas sus condecoraciones y hasta su pensión... frunce más el ceño y se aboca a lo único que sabe que suele funcionar perfectamente bien con CUALQUIERA de sus soldados.

—_Attention soldier!_ —ordena con su buena voz de soldado, levantando la barbilla y chocando los talones e instando al hombre a ponerse en firmes inmediatamente.

Ni. La. Más. Mínima. Reacción... eso sí, quizás baja un poco la tensión y sube la curiosidad.

—_What the hell do you think you are doing, soldier?_ —le riñe Estados Unidos de manera sorprendéntemente extraña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Collins le mira de arriba abajo impresionado, pero no asustado

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Te estoy mandando a que te pongas en firmes... ¿Que no sabes quién soy _or what_?

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque no estás haciendo lo que yo quiero por las buenas! —replica incrédulo de que todo esto esté yendo así—. Dije _Attention Solider_... ¡tienes que ponerte en firmes! ¿Qué acaso no eres soldado? —se rasca un poco la cabeza, en serio descolocado con esta persona que no parece estadouniden... se. Frunce el ceño.

—Es que tengo que hacer lo que ha dicho Hagel...

—¡Y tienes que cuadrarte cuando yo te lo ordeno! —le señala.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque yo soy tu superior! _What the hell..._ ¿qué no eres soldado?

Collins vacila un instante más y se cuadra.

—_Jeez... finally!_ —protesta Estados Unidos frente al hombre mirándole saludar, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y revisándolo de arriba a abajo, antes de devolverle el saludo—. Collins, estás sobrepasando un montón de límites hoy.

Él sigue tenso con la mano en la frente.

—_At ease_ —ordena para que deje de saludar, cruzándose de brazos.

Baja la mano pero sigue estirando en toda su altura, mirándole.

—No acabo de entender qué es lo que pasa contigo, pero no me gustas ni un poquito —advierte estirando también la espalda, con el ceño fruncido sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tonto y no haces las cosas que tienes que hacer y no me dejas en paz y actúas de manera muy extraña —se cruza de brazos.

—No me gusta que me llames tonto...

—Pues es que... ¡estás actuando muy raro, me recuerdas a alguien!

—¿A quién?

Estados Unidos parpadea

—No sé... a alguieeeeen... —se le acerca otra vez—. ¿Dónde naciste? —pregunta suspicaz.

—En Alaska.

—¿En... Alaska? _Really?_ ¿De dónde son tus padres?

—De Anchorage.

—¿Y cómo acabaste enrolándote en la CIA? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza

Collins se encoge de hombros, y tocan la puerta del despacho del estadounidense. Collins mira a la puerta de reojo tensándose un poco.

—Oh... McD, ¡huele hasta acá! —sonríe un poco por primera vez en un raaaaaato, yendo hacia la puerta que es SELLADA así que seguramente Estados Unidos imagina lo que le mira de reojo a él y sonríe.

—Y no te voy a dar, eh... ¡te lo advierto!

—Pero si has pedido para mí también —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¡Pero te has portado mal después! —protesta abriendo la puerta y saludando a Kim, que es quien ha traído las bolsas.

—¿Esto les dices a todos tus agentes?

—¿Decir _what?_ ¿Que se portan mal? —pregunta tomando las bolsas y luego cerrando otra vez la puerta a sus espaldas—. No... De hecho no entiendo por qué es que aún no estás detenido... o al menos fuera de mi oficina...

—No sé si irme —mira la puerta.

—Sabes, creo que tengo la solución a esto... —asegura tomando una papita de dentro de la bolsa, de pie frente a él, que le mira y mete la mano también... esas confianzas.

—Ehh, saca la mano de a... hí —frunce el ceño porque AHORA SI le recordó no a cualquiera, sino a ALGUIEN en concreto. (Al fin... cuatro horas más tarde).

Collins la saca con algunas patatas, comiéndoselas tranquilo. Estados Unidos parpadeo parpadeo parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿Cuál es la solución? Me gustan más esas machacadas, ¿cómo se dicen? Nunca me acuerdo como se dicen...

—_What are ya... iiiiih!_ —da un saltito hacia atrás incrédulo. Collins le mira parpadeando sin saber qué le pasa.

—_Waah!_ Eres... eres... te pareces a... _oh my Gosh! _—da una vuelta sobre sí mismo antes de sentarse en la silla que antes estaba ocupando Collins, quien se tensa dejando de sonreír, llevándose la mano al cuello por si su modelador de voz ha dejado de funcionar, un poco en pánico.

—Tengo que irme.

_—__Nononono..._ _wait,_ espera... es que... espera espera espera, que tengo que pensar —sí, niño mío, tienes la cabeza como una pajarera. Pone la comida encima de la computadora de Collins.

_—__No,_ Hagel me ha mandado un mensaje, tengo que ir —quita la bolsa tomando su portátil.

—Pero es que espera... ¿cómo que te ha mandado un mensaje? ¿Cómo sabes? —pregunta confundido, deteniendo el portátil antes de que se lo pueda llevar del todo.

—Sabe que vine a buscar el informe.

—Pero hace un minuto no querías irte —confusión, confusión.

—Hace un momento me ha mandado el mensaje —nervioso.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunta pensando que no le ha visto sacar ningún teléfono, poniéndose nervioso por contagio.

—Por el teléfono...

Levanta las cejas y lo primero que hace es ir a buscar el teléfono que le ha dado. **E**l muy bruto, claro.

—¡Pero si me has dicho que era de contraespionaje!

—Tengo que irme.

Estados Unidos le toma del brazo porque no acaba de entender qué es lo que pasa y este hombre actúa de manera demasiado sospechosa. Collins se tensa más, Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos y él le mira de vuelta fijamente. Al fin, Estados Unidos parpadea porque esto empieza a ser demasiaaaaado sospechoso. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Tengo que irme —repite Collins casi entre dientes.

Estados Unidos levanta un dedo leeentamente y se lo hunde en la mejilla, ante lo que Collins se aparta, porque le va a quitar el maquillaje. Así que Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y le suelta el brazo.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —pregunta tensito—. ¿Eres un espía? —Collins le mira fijamente sin decir nada—. Por qué no le hablamos a Hagel y le explicamos todo lo que pasa... así a ti no te regañan —y yo tengo tiempo para descubrir que es lo que hay de raro en ti.

—No, tengo que irme.

—¿Pero irte a dónde? ¿Con Hagel? En serio mejor lo traemos a él y ya, se acaba el problema.

_—__No... _—cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte con tanta urgencia?

—Me reñirán...

—Entonces te acompaño —decide Estados Unidos pasándole una cajita de nuggets.

_—__No _—sentencia Collins tenso.

—¿Por? Así podemos hablar un poco de los aviones...

—¿De los... aviones? —le mira calmándose un poco.

—Pues no querías hablar de los aviones hace rato —frunce el ceño.

—_D... yes._

—_Da?_ —¡tiros al aire, tiiiros al aire! Collins sostiene el aire—. ¿Hablas ruso, verdad? ¡Eso es lo que me estás escondiendo!

—Eh... _da_ —responde calmándose un poco—. Por mis padres.

—¿No eran de Anchorage tus padres?

_—__Da..._ pero ellos... antes Alaska...

—Ohh... _Gotcha._.. Tus papás, pobres... Aún no eran una brillante _american star_ —se ríe—. ¿Todavía hay quien hable _commie_ allá?

_—__Da..._ por eso me han dado el teléfono —cambia de idioma al ruso.

—¡Me has dicho hace rato otra cosa! —asegura Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabía si podía porque estás pasando información.

—¡No estoy pasando información a nadie! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la puerta del despacho. Collins sonríe relajándose de nuevo y Estados Unidos le deja salir antes que él, sosteniendo la bolsa de McDonalds.

—Deja de llamarme traidor o yo te llamaré _commie._

—No vamos a buscar a Hagel —se queda dentro, nervioso con lo de _commie._

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ve tú.

—¡No voy a ir yo, vamos los dos!

Collins niega

—¿Por qué no?

—Me reñirá.

—No va a reñirte si vienes conmigo —ojos en blanco—. Además vamos a aclararlo todo.

—¿Todo el qué?

—Que no tienes por qué espiarme, claro.

Collins hace un gesto para que entre de nuevo.

—_What?_ —se acerca a él.

—¿Cómo castigarías a un espía? —se acerca y cierra la puerta otra vez.

—Depende

—¿De qué?

—Del tipo de espía y de lo que espiara... Y de dónde fuera.

—¿Qué sería lo peor?

—Que fuera un traidor ru... —Estados Unidos le mira —. ¿Eres un espía?

Collins le mira y no contesta.

—_Collins? _

—No me has contestado.

—¿A qué?

—¿Qué sería lo peor?

—Un traidor _commie._

—¿Qué le harías?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Collins sonríe de nuevo de manera inquietante. Estados Unidos le mira con el ceño fruncido porque esa sonrisa... ESA sonrisa.

_—__Comm..._ —se calla a sí mismo sorprendido. Collins se le acerca, ante lo que se tensa poniéndose en guardia.

Collins se le acerca más irguiéndose hasta invadirle por completo su espacio vital, obligándole a plancharse contra la puerta.

—Si eres un traidor ruso te juro que vas a arrepentirte —amenaza Estados Unidos no con miedo, sino con desconcierto. Frunce el ceño.

—No soy un traidor —asegura Collins en perfecto ruso.

—Eres un ruso —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño. Aún más, levantando una mano para ponérsela en el pecho.

—Te cambio un secreto por diez minutos sin que me persigas.

—Díez minutos sin que te... —parpadea y el ratón que tiene adentro empieza a moverse.

—¿Monitorizan tu despacho?

—No voy a decirte eso, es confidencial —murmura Estados Unidos pensando que su arma está colgada en la silla de su escritorio... Aun así, empuja un poco el pecho de Collins, que opone resistencia y hasta se le echa más encima.

—¿Y si el traidor eres tú?

—Yo no soy traidor —asegura Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño y empujándole más aún, notando que es pesaaaaado.

—¿Cuánto tardan en venir por ti?

—No vas a hacerme nada, ¡te lo advierto! —asegura, _you are a dead russian._

El otro siente la adrenalina en la boca del estómago y se le acerca a los labios, parra mordisquearlos y abrirle una herida.

Estados Unidos le empuja con FUERZA, dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago, sintiendo él mismo la adrenalina del golpe, y especialmente cayendo en la cuenta de algo muy muy importante al notar que no sale volando por los aires como cualquiera.

Collins se queda sin aire y le toma del cuello aplastándole contra la puerta y medio ahogándole.

_—__W..._ —se queda con la palabra en la boca, extendiendo la mano y tomándole de la ropa. Le mira a los ojos una mezcla de furia y cierto temor de que esté AQUÍ. Rusia le mira fijamente. Estados Unidos levanta la otra mano aún más, poniéndosela en la cara.

* * *

_Esto me dio ganas de escribir más RusAme. ¡MALDITO RUSAME! Al final logramos meterlo por ahí en otra historia como relleno (muajajajaja) debo decir que esto salió por culpa de que empecé a ver "The Americans". Iba a cambiar todo el asunto de Siria por Kiev, que es más actual, pero me gusta como está así recuerdo cuando lo escribirmos._

_¡No olvides agradecer a Tari su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

—No me gusta que me pegues.

Estados Unidos mueve mano con la que le tomaba la ropa y le intenta quitar la mano con la que le está ahorcando. Intentando decir algo... Pero es que Rusia ahorca con fuerza.

El ruso afloja un poco el agarre.

—A mí... tampoco me... gusta que me... Ahorques.

Rusia le suelta un poco más.

—_C-Commie...?_

—Has dicho que me dejarías marchar.

—Si no me sueltas... En... Los próximos... Cinco segundos... —traga saliva con dificultad—, vendrá TODO el mundo y... Olvídate de que te deje ir.

Rusia le suelta un poco más. Estados Unidos le empuja un poco más la mano que tiene en el cuello.

—Deja de tocarme, hablo muy en serio —insiste y Rusia le suelta del todo. El menor se lleva la mano al cuello, tose un poco y le fulmina.

—_For God's sake..._ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Es una... Pregunta retosórica —asegura Estados Unidos intentando decir retórica, claro.

—¿Cómo me has reconocido?

—No conozco a nadie más que no se... —se calla y se cruza de brazos—, ¡no te lo voy a decir!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Ya bastante es que... ¡Ya bastante es que estés aquí! Aquí, aquí en el... —traga saliva poniéndose MUY nervioso de repente—. _Shit, commie!_ Esto es...

Rusia le mira, se quita la peluca, y se pasa la mano un poco por el pelo.

—_No no no no no_... ¡Póntelaaaa! —le urge un poco histérico tomando la peluca de la mano y poniéndosela otra vez en la cabeza. Rusia se la pone bien otra vez, arreglándosela.

—Pero ya da igual...

—Ehh... No da igual, si alguien te ve... _Fuck commie. FUCK!_ —patea la silla de su escritorio.

—Has dicho que me dejarías marchar.

—Duh... Pues si tienes alguna esperanza de que te deje marchar, tendrás que hacer esto MUY bien y conseguir que nadie más que yo se entere de... _Fuck! FUCK!_ —protesta otra vez porque esto es grave como se vea.

—Lo he hecho bien mucho rato.

—_Shutup!_ —frunce el ceño—. No creas que me engañaste.

Rusia sonríe porque eso suena como enfado.

—¡Y no te rías! —protesta empujándole un poco del hombro.

Rusia sonríe un poco más y se devuelve.

_—__Nonono,_ ¡ni hagas eso, que estoy DE VERDAD MUY enojado! —protesta Estados Unidos menos agresivo de lo que lo dice. Rusia cambia el peso de pie, mirándole y pensando que él no le habría dejado marchar seguramente.

—¿Qué DEMONIOS es lo que haces aquí, eh? Es que... _Fuck!_ Voy a... ¡Quiero matarte! —asegura pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¡Estás en el _fucking_ PENTÁGONO! No que me... _No!_ ¡No puedes entrar aquí! ¡NO PUEDES!

—Me voy...

—¡Ja! _No, sweetheart..._ Vas a irte, _yes,_ pero vas a irte cuando YO quiera.

Rusia le mira y se le ensombrece la mirada.

—¡Y no me mires así! Que te juro que no te saco los ojos sólo porque... Porque no sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Rusia sonríe un poquito y se sonroja también ligeramente.

—¡No tienes idea de lo enojado que estoy contigo! ¡Deja de sonreír, _commie!_ ¡Estas aquí en el... Ugh! ¡Me voy a comer tu helado, para empezar! —le señala con el dedo y sonríe levemente.

—Mi helado... —Rusia le mira desconsolado.

—¡Oh sí! Y hasta te lo pedí como te gusta —doble cacahuate—, _shit commie... SHIT!_ ¡No puedes entrar aquí!

—Pero... No estés enfadado, no me has dicho nada.

—Vas a... deberías llevarme a tu sótano... Y... Sabes que podría matarte aquí, ¿verdad? Matarte y descuartizarte y... Al menos arrancarte las uñas y pegarte y... ¡Ash, _Commie_! ASH! Cómo es posible que hayas entrado aquí... ¡Ihhhh! ¡¿A dónde fuiste antes de venir a mi oficina?!

Rusia le sigue mirando sin decir nada.

_—__Commie._ Dime donde más estuviste —le mira a los ojos.

—Compré donuts.

—Sí, ¡y sólo me diste una al principio! —reclama frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y después de las donuts?

—Vine aquí.

—¿Y Collins?

—Collins no vino.

_—__No,_ _no..._ ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Está... a salvo.

Estados Unidos le mira más o menos sabiendo cómo funciona esto de "a salvo" con Rusia.

—Mmmm... Vas a devolvérmelo y como le falté una parte te la voy a arrancar a ti —advierte

_—__Da._

—¿Qué más espiaste? Voy a quedarme con tu computadora, te lo advierto y ese teléfono que... Oh... _No!_ _No no no_... ¿Ya mandaste algo, verdad? _Fuck, commie... Fuck! _

—Es la de Collins.

—¡Mandaste algo al Kremlin! ¡Admítelo! Qué... Desnúdate —decide cruzándose de brazos.

—Me has dicho que no me quitara la peluca

—Ah... Eso... Es verdad... —se rasca la cabeza—. Es que no quiero que... _Shit, commie!_ Es que ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? _My God_, ¡esto te va a costar caro! ¡Te juro que nada más por esto voy a convencerles a todos de ir a Siria! —le señala y Rusia frunce el ceño—. ¡Ja! —Sonríe Estados Unidos al verle la cara.

—Discutiremos eso... otro día.

—Ya, claro... Otro día que no estés aquí. ¡Tú te metiste en mi Pentágono! —protesta Estados Unidos un poco aún medio sonriendo.

_—__Da_ —sonríe.

—¡Deja de poner esa cara que en serio que estoy enfadado! —insiste el menor frunciendo el ceño y dejando de sonreír, acercándose a la bolsita de comida sin dejar de estar en guardia—. Voy a... Voy a... ¡Vas a arrepentirte!

Rusia le mira hacer, siguiéndole. Estados Unidos toma el vasito de helado.

—¿A qué has venido?

—No te lo puedo decir.

—Sí que me lo VAS a decir —le mira con su propia mirada peligrosita frunciendo un poco el ceño y metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca. Rusia mete el dedo en el helado y luego en la boca.

—¡Ehh! ¡No metas tu dedote al helado! —protesta Estados Unidos quitándolo de ahí—. Dime a que viniste.

Rusia le mira con el dedo en la boca.

—¡A que viniste! ¡Dime dime dime!

—Dame helado y te lo cuento.

Estados Unidos parpadea un poco.

—No creo que estés en posición de negociar —mete la cuchara llena de helado a la boca del ruso, que sonríe—. ¿Entonces? —lleva la cuchara otra vez al helado.

—Pues para verte.

—¿Para verme? ¡No inventes, no sólo viniste a verme!

—Y porque puedo —abre la boca para que le dé helado.

—Es el _fucking_ Pentágono... No sólo viniste a eso, _commie_. ¿¡Me estabas espiando?! —le mete la cuchara con helado a la boca. Rusia se lo come sonriendo... y como tenga el despacho monitorizado, los de seguridad deben estar flipando con las confianzas con Collins. El agente oficinista mindundi al que Estados Unidos da helado EN LA BOCA, todo el mundo debe estar DAFAQ. (Para el interesado... sí que lo tiene monotorizado).

—¿Entonces qué espiaste? ¿Qué espiabas? ¡Habla! —pide sonriendo un poco con la cara de Rusia.

—Nada.

—¡Estas mintiendo! —le pica la mejilla con el dedo. Rusia niega y le abre la boca otra vez.

—¿A qué viniste? ¡Dime o te lo doy sin cacahuete! —las amenazas, Dios mío.

—Ya te he dichooo —protesta un poco.

—_No!_ ¡Me dices cosas que no son ciertas como que sólo viniste a verme! _Commie,_ estás en el Pentágono, estoy SEGURO que espiaste algo más. ¡Confiesa!

—Pues a ti —abre la bocaaa.

—¿Y qué me espiaste? —pregunta el idiota aún sin darle helado.

—Pues tus secretos —se echa por encima de la mesa.

—¡Eh eh! No te muevas... ¡¿Qué secretos espiaste?! —tensito.

—Todos.

—_WHAT?!_ ¡No es verdad! No has visto todos los secretos.

—Muchos.

—¿¡Cuáles viste!? ¡Dime! Voy a... Voy a... Vas a arrepentirte.

—No me dijiste qué me harías...

—¡Depende! ¿Qué fue lo que espiaste? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Mandaste fotos? ¿Grabaste algo? _Communist of the hell! _

—Podría haberme llevado de tu casa, no estabas seguro —vuelve a meter el dedo en el helado.

—¡Sí que lo estaba! Además no tengo nada en casa y... ¡Saca el dedo de ahí!

Rusia se lo mete en la boca, ni caso y toma otro juguetito de los suyos.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Deja de agarrar todas mis cosas, _commie!_ —se abalanza sobre él a quitarle el muñequito—. Sueltaaaaa.

—¿Por qué? Te he pedido un juguete para mí también porque nunca me dejas los tuyos.

—¡Te pedí uno! ¡Pero no te lo voy a dar porque te has portado mal hoy! —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Podríamos jugar los dos con un solo juguete y ahora hay que tener dos iguales porque tú no sabes compartir!

—Como das lata con eso... Es que son mis juguetes, no tuyos y tú... ¡Y no te los quiero prestar porque te portes mal!

—Tú también te portas mal.

—Yo no me metí a espiarte aún... ¡Y vas a ver, cuando me meta y vas a prometer que no vas a lastimarme tampoco y a dejarme ir! —asegura metiéndole otra vez la cuchara en la boca.

—¿Vas a meterte a espiarme otra vez? —Rusia sonríe de manera entre espeluznante e infantil.

—Yo siempre te espío —le sonríe un poco—. Te ves raro con esa peluca.

_—__Da,_ tu _tovarisch_ tiene el pelo feo —levanta los ojos hacia su pelo y pasa la mano por ella.

—Sigo enfadado —insiste más para él que para Rusia en realidad, levantando una mano y hundiéndose un dedo en la mejilla.

—Y pica —añade Rusia sobre la peluca como si fuera un consuelo.

—Es lo mínimo que mereces

—Quiero más de esto —trata de buscar en la bolsa de MacDonald's (¿de veras? No seas guarro, ¡te acabas de comer el helado! ¿Y qué haces ahí tan tranquilo?)

—Hay una big Mac pero no te la puedes comer porque estoy enfadado y es mía —asegura Estados Unidos.

—¿Solo una? —incrédulo—. Yo no comí donuts —trata de negociar haciendo un mohín.

—¡Pero te me metiste al Pentágono! ¡Eso es una cosa MUUUUUY mala, _commie!_ —protesta echándosele encima, es decir, pone la mano en la bolsa, le agarra del brazo y se le acerca. Rusia le mira.

—Hablo en serio, no puedes comer... Y di que no estás amarrado y te estoy pegando —asegura.

—¡Pero me lo pediste a mí! Y dijiste que me dejarías marchar si te decía mi secreto.

—No es cierto y no me has dicho ningún secreto —levanta la mano, sonríe un poco y se la pone en el cuello.

—Te dije que era yo... ¡Anda! ¿No te he dicho que soy yo? —ahora no está seguro... levanta un poco la barbilla dejándole y el estadounidense debe poder notar el cable y el modulador pegado a la garganta por debajo del cuello alto.

De hecho, no sólo nota el cable y el modulador, sino maldita confianza y completa familiaridad, le mete la mano por el cuello alto, buscándole a ver qué coño es lo que tiene.

—Pero que es esto que... ¡Ohh! Traes un... ¡Oh! —exceso de toqueteo.

—No me lo quites, es para la voz —le permite igual sin problema.

—Pero no me gusta esta voz, prefiero la tuya —le mira el cuello, le mira a los ojos, traga saliva—. Estoy enfadado.

—Si me lo quitas sabrán quién soy sin que les diga.

—Estoy muy muy muy enfadado, _commie_ —insiste Estados Unidos.

—Entonces me marcho —pim pam pum bocadillo de atún y así lo arreglamos todo.

Antes de que se pueda ir a cualquier lado, Estados Unidos se acerca por sobre la mesa y le muerde/lame el cuello... en concreto la manzana de Adán. Rusia levanta las cejas y no se mueve, dejándole hacer.

—¿Me haces una de esas cosas que sabes de Lyubit que me gustan? —sí... le está pidiendo un chupetón.

—Pero estoy enfadado —susurra y la gente de informática debe estar FLIPANDO, en realidad—, aunque puedo hacerte uno que te duela y le hablaré a tu hermana esa a de las boobies grandes para que te ponga un emplasto —sonríe, abriendo la boca y mordiéndole al lado del modulador.

—No me gustan los emplastos, a esto no se le pone, tú me lo dijiste —sigue con los ojos cerrados y... es que de hecho ya debe tener marca con lo sensible que tiene el cuello.

—Esto sabe asqueroso —se separa mirándole a los ojos con los labios llenos de maquillaje—. Estoy enfadado, eh... En serio. No creas que sólo porque eres un tonto y estás aquí metido, en el Pentágono y yo te hice un _hickey_ en el cuello... No estoy enfadado —frunce el ceño. Rusia sonríe

—Jiqui.

—No sonrías que estoy enfadado y... Estoy enfadado, en serio, aunque seas tierno y hagas caritas y eso, vas a pagármelas por meterte aquí y no eres buen espía y te descubrí porque soy _awesome,_ más _awesome_ que tú y... Y... —traga saliva y se le acerca más aún casi nariz con nariz.

—No te enfades, _Koshechka._

—¡Como no me voy a enfadar! ¡Si te metiste al Pentágono! ¿Cómo estarías tú? —pregunta casi rozándole los labios.

—Yo te habría violado —¿qué le pasa a este hombre, en serio?

—¿Violado? —ay, niño mío, no seas tan obvio en esto de que Rusia no te ha violado, punto—. Yo no sólo voy a violarte.

—No puedes violarme —suelta como verdad universal... ¡pero no lo retes, carajo!

—¡Ah _no_, claro que puedo! —joder pero si tú estás pensando que a ti no te pueden violar. Le da un beso en los labios sin poder evitarlo y sin que yo lo pueda creer.

Rusia nada, tan feliz... igual vuelve a probar de hacerle sangre y todo.

Estados Unidos levanta una mano, le detiene del cuello y hace lo posible porque le haga sangre y cuando consigue hacerle una poquita de sangre según él se separa. Ese... ESE olor y ese sabor... Y Estados Unidos se separa sonriendo de lado, relamiéndose los labios y deteniéndole de los hombros.

Rusia intenta echarse adelante y si no puede, se levanta para ir a por él, volteando el escritorio.

—_No... Oh no!_ Ahí tienes tu castigo —el estúpido se ríe idiótamente deteniéndole para que NO pueda ir tras él.

Rusia lo intenta igual, empujándole con silla y todo hasta la pared, intentando atraparle como un zombie.

_—__Fuck..._ Me gustas mucho cuando estás así —porqueeeee... Si estás enfadado, niñooooo tontooooo.

Rusia se relame sus propios labios con anticipación intentando aprovechar cualquier resto de ella... pero el olor, es que ese maldito olor metálico es como una dulce agonía. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—No puedes meterte al Pentágono —deteniéndole, claro, para que no le alcance.

—Está mal —asiente Rusia y no estoy segura de que la información pase por el cerebro al ir de los oídos a la boca y te esté escuchando realmente.

—Claro que está mal. ¿Verdad que no lo vas a volver a hacer? —pregunta Estados Unidos y da lo mismo, de menos va a tener el video de Rusia diciéndole que no lo va a hacer.

_—__Da._

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios porque... este burro, es que lleva un bueeeeen rato pensando a medias en este asunto... Le suelta de los hombros dejando que le encuentre los labios, pero le empuja con fuerza hasta plancharle contra la puerta del pequeño mini baño que tiene adentro de su oficina.

Mientras esté pegado a la fuente que emana el dulce aroma, como que a Rusia le da igual... el problema es el de siempre, que no le calma.

Smiths, el de informática, ha llamado a Roberts, y éste ha flipado al ver la imagen y ha mandado llamar a White y a Finnes (que conoce a Collins)... Y ahora están TOOODOS de chismosos FLI PAN DO con la escena. Y alguien va a estar en un líooooo.

Estados Unidos separa con fuerza los labios de los de Collins... Digo con fuerza porque Collins muerde y no es tan fácil separarse.

—_Oh fucking commie df the hell... __I'm gonna fucking rape you until you cry my fucking name..._ —susurra Estados Unidos que no solo no está tranquilito... Está ridículamente contento. Busca a tientas la puerta.

Rusia le mira ansioso y sin estar muy seguro de lo que pasa como cada vez que se le separa en mitad de esto. Le abraza de la cintura.

Y en informática se los van a rifar... deben estar haciendo apuestas y asegurándose sobre que ha dicho lo que ha dicho. Finnes entiende ahora unas primas que recibió Collins no hace tanto que nada tienen que ver en esto, mirando las pantallas con absoluto asombro y la barbilla en el suelo.

Es una pena por el pobre de Collins, porque lo que es Estados Unidos, para variar, va a reírse y le va a importar un pepino...

Estados Unidos busca la puerta a tientas abriéndola un poco mientras vuelve a intentar besarle la barbilla/cuello a... Collins. Bueno, y ya que no busquen a cierto ruso... Como le desmaquilles y lo despeines...

Y le hace un rastro de babas y sangre además. Consigue abrir la puerta y le empuja contra ella, consiguiendo incrustar a Collins contra el marco (falta de puntería) con tanta fuerza que quizás el edificio retumbe un poco. Collins se deja sin poder pensar demasiado agarrándole con fuerza.

—_What the heck is going on in there?_ —pregunta Finnes levantando las cejas. Más en sorpresa que en realidad porque no lo entienda.

—Duh, ¿tú que crees? —responde Roberts sin estar seguro de querer mirar la pantallita.

—E-Es que... Es decir, es que... _America_ sabe que le están grabando, es como...

—¿Se habrá olvidado?

—Pues si se olvidó no deberíamos... quizás... ¿decirle? Es que esto —da unos golpecitos a la grabadora—, va a ir directo a NS y Collins se va a meter en un líííííooooo —dice, refiriéndose a Seguridad Nacional.

—Collins está ganando primas hace unos días.

—_Whaaat?_ —Roberts se gira a mirarle y luego otra vez a la pantalla—. _Nooo way! _

—Me lo dijo hace unos días, estaba muy contento y me invitó a una cerveza después del trabajo... ¡pero está casado!

—¿No tiene un hijito pequeño? —pregunta el otro.

—Pues pretende pagarle la universidad...

—Pero es que esto es el... Colmo, ¿no?

—Pues a mí no me molestaría... —sonríe otro que debe ser claro descendiente de franceses o italianos, recargándose un poco en su asiento y mirando la escena en la que Estados Unidos está claramente palpando a Collins por encima de los pantalones.

—Lo que me extraña es que Collins... no es tan guapo.

—De hecho es más bien soso... Parecía tonto en realidad.

Finnes asiente.

—Yo creo que es indignante... ¿Cuántas horas pasamos aquí? ¿Diez, doce al día? ¡El pasa la mitad y recibe bonos por dejar que le "viole"! —protesta el agente de seguridad que descubrió el asunto en un principio... El chismoso que empezó a llamar a todos—. Cuando claramente ni siquiera...

Collins levanta la cabeza al techo con la respiración agitada y luego busca más sangre desesperadamente.

—¿Te gusta, verdad? ¿Te gusta? —susurra Estados Unidos separándose un poco e impidiendo que encuentre la sangre que busca con desesperación. Sonríe—. Pues... A-A mí... —balbucea y traga saliva y vuelve a empujarle hacia adentro del baño, pensando con Florida otra vez.

_—__Da_ —sigue buscándole dejando que se aparte.

—Es que se lo va a tirar... En serio creo que deberías ir a detenerles Finnes...

—No te puedes meter al Pentágono a espiarme... —susurra el estadounidense desabrochándole los pantalones.

—¿Yo? —Finnes levanta las cejas.

—_Yes, you._ Tú eres el que sabe de los bonos...

—Vale —Rusia no te está escuchando, Estados Unidos, de hecho, habla mientras busca para tirar de Nantucket.

—¡Yo no me voy a meter al despacho de _America!_

—De hecho el único que se puede meter es Roberts —asegura Smith señalándolo—, es el único que puede conseguir acceso en caso de urgencia.

—Tienes que ir tú, Roberts —asiente Finnes.

Estados Unidos intenta voltear a 100 kg de ruso contra la pared... Porque él va a "violarle", sí... Está muy seguro de ello.

—¿Yo? _No!_ ¿Y qué quieren que le diga si voy? ¡Va a matarme!

Los cien kilos de ruso parecen muy dispuestos a colaborar para ser "violados"**.**

—¡Pues algo! Invéntate cualquier cosa —como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Estados Unidos APLASTA a Rusia contra el WC y con la pierna intenta cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas... Pero no es tan simple cuando los dos son unas MOLES para nada pequeñitas. Lo único que consigue es medio cerrarla y atorarse entre ella, el ruso y el lavabo. Eso sí, consigue bajarle los pantalones.

—¡Yo ni le conozco! —protesta Roberts.

—¿A Collins? Sí que le conoces, hombre, le has visto cien veces... Te saco unas copias la semana pasada**.**

—¡Pero Finnes es su amigo!

—Amigo que va a meterse en un lío si va de espía... Mejor que vayas tú que no le conoces.

—Tú eres el que controla las emergencias y todo eso —Finnes indignado mirando la escena.

—Los odio a todos... Esto no es una emergencia —murmura mirando la pantalla y pensando que ciertamente es el COLMO.

—Oh, _Fuck, commie..._ —a Estados Unidos ya se le ha ido la olla, tomando al ruso de una pierna levantándole un poco y poniéndose en posición. Vueeeeelve a buscarle los labios... Sí... Con la boca ensangrentada.

Collins le ayuda, aguantando la pierna en alto, rodeándole la espalda con ella en la cintura... El bailarín de ballet.

Finnes inclina la cabeza porque no cree que él sea tan flexible.

—Vale... Creo que —escuchen bien, alguien ha visto muchas películas gringas, el otro guardia inclina la cabeza igual que Finnes—, quizás un alien se apoderó del cuerpo de Collins, esa posición es antinatural.

—Argh... Bien, vale... Voy. Pero me acompaña alguien —protesta Roberts.

—Yo no pienso ir para que me despidan —asegura pensando que tampoco sabía que Collins fuera tan flexible, aun con la cabeza inclinada**.**

—¿Y qué me despidan a mí? Mira que cómodo. ¡Te ordeno que vayas!

—¿Qué pinto yo yendo a una emergencia? Debería volver con lo mío.

Collins empieza a gritar un poco, como siempre

—Oh, _my GOD_... Esto es como... Surrealista —protesta el guardia de seguridad.

—¿Vas a ir, Roberts o no? —insta Smith.

Los gritos crispan lo suficiente a Roberts que se da la vuelta, sonrojado y fastidiado. Sale hacia la oficina del jefe sin querer en absoluto hacer esto.

Estados Unidos hace a Collins uno consigo, con vigor y brío, soltando toda clase de malas palabras entre susurros y gemidos, enterrándoselos un poco la chapa de la puerta y... El lavabo. No es que le importe demasiado

Collins... ehm... es muy... feliz de tener un... uhm... jefe tan... ehm... motivante**.**

Con un suspiro, Roberts se pasa la mano por el pelo caminando por los pasillos hacia la oficina del jefe tratando de averiguar qué demonios es lo que va a inventarse. Opta por decir que se ha disparado la alarma de seguridad en la oficina de Estados Unidos. Llega a la puerta. Carraspea. Traga saliva. Se encomienda a Dios Padre, mira a los otros por la cámara de video que también hay al otro lado de la puerta, espera a que Marie, la secretaria del piso de abajo termine de pasar por el pasillo y... Toca con fuerza, sacando su tarjeta de emergencia y abriendo la puerta.

—_Hellooo?_

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —exclama Finnes al verle en la pantalla abriendo la puerta.

—¿Van a correrlo, sabes? —asegura el guardia de seguridad.

Estados Unidos no tiene mucha cabeza en realidad... Está más preocupado en acariciarle la pierna levantada a Collins y en que no se le doblen las piernas, demasiado desconcentrado con los gritos de Collins que no suenan como siempre.

—Seguro... SEGURO. Quizás también a ese imbécil de Collins... nunca me cayó bien en realidad.

A Collins le importa UNA MIERDA la puerta

—_Hello?_ —Roberts vuelve a dar otro pasito pisando un trozo de computadora. Se sonroja al escuchar las cosas que vienen del baño. Mira de reojo a la cámara.

—Oh, venga... ¡Pero mírale la cara de idiota que ha puesto! —se ríe de Roberts al guardia de seguridad.

—Es que... hay que reconocer que cojones tiene**.**

—Pues por eso es que está para emergencias...

—_Oh, shit... Fuck, commie. Fuck_ —eso es más o menos lo único que consigue decir Estados Unidos... Sin enterarse.

—¿Tenemos sonido? —pregunta Finnes.

—Sí, de hecho lo tengo yo aquí... Espera. No se entiende bien —se quita un audífono y luego da click a la computadora y el sonido ahora es ambiental.

Y ahí tenéis los gritos de Collins en ruso con perfecto acento estadounidense.

—¿Sabe Collins hablar ruso?

—Pues... al parecer... no tenía ni idea.

—Ehm... Finnes, habla a Roberts y dile eso. Esto... Es extraño.

—Roberts está AHÍ, idiota. No me dirás que no le oye hablar en ruso —contesta Smiths.

Roberts se puede morir en la puerta que hasta que no acaben no se van a enterar

—_HELLO! AMERICA?_ —grita Roberts SEGURO de que van a matarle o a echarle... O algo. Se acerca un poquito a la puerta del baño y luego decide que esta experiencia es lo bastante traumatizante como para acercarse más.

Y Estados Unidos con todo y sangre besa con ganas a Rusia en los labios, seguro de que no puede definitivamente contenerse ni un poquito más. Y ahí tienes a Rusia temblando en tus brazos, sujetándote posesivamente como si te fueras a escapar, en el momento álgido.

No es que el otro esté mucho mejor, creo que hasta le dice su nombre en ruso cuando se separa del beso para mayor DAFAQ de Roberts.

Collins sonríe con esto y le responde un _Koshechka_**. **Y todos hacemos los ojos en blanco mientras Estados Unidos le mira sonriendo un poquito.

* * *

_ ¡Este Collins si que se toma en serio su trabajo! XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Tari su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Se escucha RARÍSIMO con esa voz...

—¿Me lo quito? —pregunta Rusia y se baja el cuello.

—Debería decirte que sí para que te atraparan en cuanto te vieran—asegura dándole un beso en los labios y acariciándole la pierna que aún tiene donde estaba.

—Si voy contigo no me atrapan tengo esa cosa diplomática.

—Te aseguro commie que entrar al Pentágono viola más de un acuerdo internacional y me da a mí ciertos derechos —sonríe y le mira a los ojos—. Te juro que esta vez, tienes TODO que perder.

—Me dijiste que me dejarías marchar —repite y frunce el ceño.

—I know —sonríe un poco infantil—, y voy a dejar que te marches.

Rusia sonríe.

—Pero antes vas a volverme a decir qué haces aquí y exactamente cuál es la información que...

—América? —saluda Roberts después de no oír casi nada durante un par de minutos. Collins se tensa mirando hacia la voz por encima del hombro de Estados Unidos.

—Oh... Shit... ¿Quién es? —susurra el niño tensándose igual—. ¡Un segundooooo!

—¿Quién es? —susurra Collins en ruso abrazándole con fuerza.

—¡No sé, no sé! Tienes que vestirte, en serio... O no habrá forma en que te dejen ir sin que se haga un escándalo —susurra mirando la puerta de reojo—. Eres Collins...

Asiente separándose un poco para subirse los pantalones.

—Fuck, commie... Esto... Esto no lo esperaba, es un pez gordo para haber podido entrar aquí —asegura guardándose el asuntillo y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Calma, America —pide en inglés, con tono de negocios. El chico parpadea un poco y levanta las cejas. Sonríe de lado

—Wow, commie... You are quite awesome.

Rusia le sonríe

—Arréglate la peluca... —susurra antes de salir. Rusia lo hace con cuidado, pasándose las manos.

—What are you... Oh! —Estados Unidos se relaja al notar que no es Obama, ni Hagel, ni el secretario de seguridad nacional, ni el vicepresidente... Es simplemente...—. ¡Roberts!

—America... Sir —le saluda mucho más formalmente que de costumbre bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose.

—Eh... —se ríe un poco—, ehm... What are you doing here?

—Ehh... Pues... Lo que pasa es que... —vacila un poco.

—¿Aja? —se peina un poco, sonrojadito, acomodándose un poco la ropa que tiene pegada de sudor.

—Es que se a-activo la a-alarma...

Collins se tensa con lo de la alarma y aprieta su mano echando de menos su grifo, cuya sola presencia suele calmarle y darle seguridad en estos casos. Finnes mira la escena junto a los otros dos casi con las manos sobre la cara y mirando por entre sus dedos, notando raro a su amigo.

—¿Qué alarma se activó? —pregunta con expresión indescifrable, frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Ehhh... Es posible que haya... Un intruso —se inventa por completo.

—I'm sorry, America, debo regresar con Hagel ya para entregar el informe que me ha pedido —interviene Collins poniéndose más nervioso con eso, yendo directo por su maletín para huir de ahí.

—No, no... Wait... —América se acerca a Collins y luego mira a Roberts de reojo.

—Ehh... Collins, hello —saluda Roberts frunciendo el ceño.

—Hagel me dijo que era urgente —responde Collins saludando con la cabeza a Roberts, sin ni mirarle.

—Collins, tengo que hablar contigo—advierte Roberts.

—Ah, no... No no no, a mí me da lo mismo lo que hayas encontrado. Collins, tú no vas a ningún lado.

Collins les mira a uno y a otro, tenso y con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, Sir... Es que hay una cuestión importante de seguridad —insiste Roberts entrecerrando los ojos hacia Collins.

—Hablo en serio, Collins —Estados Unidos le toma del brazo y fulmina a Roberts—. Ya entiendo lo de la seguridad, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Necesito que organice una junta urgente.

Collins mira a Estados Unidos tensando los músculos del brazo que le sujeta. Finnes, en la sala de control, levanta las cejas al notar que no despiden a Roberts.

—Sir... —insiste Roberts mirando a Collins con cierta furia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —pregunta Estados Unidos a Roberts dándose cuenta de repente. Collins ignora prácticamente de forma olímpica a Roberts

—Un... El... Yo... Tengo aquí...

—¿Sabes que pienso yo de los espías, Roberts? ¿Sabes cada cuando me espían a mí? ¿Sabes el castigo? —pregunta acercándose a él.

—Dile que has llamado a la puerta, que no sabes nada, luego ya interrogaremos a Collins —ayuda Finnes por el pinganillo a Roberts.

—Llame a la puerta y no contestaron, abrí por la llamada de alerta —asegura Roberts—. Acabo de entrar hace un segundo.

—Mmm... —Estados Unidos mira hacia la cámara pensando que esto es un DESASTRE. En la sala de seguridad se acojonan un poco y todos los que están ahí y no deberían se dispersan.

—Roberts... De verdad no tientes mi paciencia. Hablaré contigo en un rato, tienes más o menos dos minutos para desaparecer —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Collins mira a Roberts también.

—Bien, Sir —asegura nerviosito—. Disculpe, pero tengo otro punto que atender. Collins, quiero hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas? —pregunta Roberts.

—No.

Roberts parpadea.

—Fuck... Roberts, en verdad... Ya bastante es que haya tenido que echar hoy a Collins de su trabajo y la bronca que me va a aventar Hagel encima... ¿Quieres tú también?

Roberts mira a la cámara de reojo por un sólo segundo y abre los ojos como platos.

—E-Echó a... —pero solo su compañero está ahí en el pinganillo.

—¡Sal de ahí, dude, huye! —se oye.

—No aún... Pero pueden ser dos en vez de uno, te lo aseguro —susurra Estados Unidos serio, lo cual es tremendamente extraño.

—No no no... No... Co-Collins, cuando salgas pasa conmigo —susurra.

—Y Roberts, antes de mandar el video de hoy, habla conmigo, ok?

—Yes, Sir... Lo que quiera, Sir —susurra servil yendo a la puerta más rápido de lo que Austria huye de Rusia, que ya es decir. Collins sigue mirando toda la escena en silencio, sin ni inmutarse por el hecho de su despido.

—Qué tengan buen día —susurra Roberts antes de salir por la puerta. En cuanto la cierra...—. ¡Finnes! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Lo va a echar!

—Finnes se ha largado, soy Smith, ¡pero sí lo he oído! ¡Debe saber que lo hemos visto!

—Shit shit shit... Va a querer correrme a mí, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta corriendo hacia la sala de control.

—Quizás si... ¿si le encubrimos? No creo que esto sea realmente preocupante para él, no van a echarlo.

—Commieeee! ¿¡Sabes el LÍO que es esto!? —protesta Estados Unidos apretando los ojos—. ¡Vas a tener que APOYARME en la guerra en Siria, te lo advierto!

—Quiero marcharme.

—¿Encubrirle? NUNCA vamos a volver a hablar de esto. Ve poniendo esto en uno de esos archivos que dice "confidencial".

—Quizás podamos directamente pasar una copia de un video viejo de un día que estaba en la Whitehouse.

—No voy a dejarte marchar así como así... Quiero un acuerdo —asegura Estados Unidos para Rusia cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero marcharme. Me lo has prometido.

—¿Asumiremos que él sabe lo que hace y ya? —pregunta Roberts agobiado.

—Igual quisiera hablar con Collins, le está llamando commie y diciéndole de un acuerdo... y ahora habla ruso.

—No te he prometido nada, quiero un acuerdo. Tú te metiste en mi casa, en MI Pentágono, y acabo de... Hacer un desastre entero para encubrirte —frunce el ceño—. Vas a disminuir hoy mismo la cantidad de armas que vendes a Siria y vas a cortar a la mitad el petróleo que compras a Venezuela.

Rusia se acerca a la puerta, que aún está abierta y le mira.

—Hablo muy en serio, Russia... Sabes que si yo lo digo te detendrán MUCHO antes de que salgas por la puerta del Pentágono —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se le acerca—. Es un buen negocio y quizás me piense el invadir Siria si accedes.

—No voy a salir por la puerta.

—No vas a salir entonces —asegura tensándose—. Negocia y te escoltaré a la salida.

Rusia entrecierra los ojos.

—Sólo Siria, nada con Venezuela.

—¡Estás en el Pentágono! Libera el 20% del petróleo de Venezuela, quiero que me ruegue que se lo compre. Y destruye las armas de Siria conmigo.

—Las armas sí, el petróleo no.

—Estás en el Pentágono —insiste Estados Unidos—. Podría haber acordado esto igual contigo sin que te hubieras... Molestado en venir y sinceramente quiero que pagues el precio de estar aquí. Diez por ciento.

—Net. Aún puedo marcharme solo.

Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos, serio y con fuego en los ojos. Tenso.

—No te conviene marcharte sólo —asegura—, y no quieres que yo salga perdiendo en esto. Aún puedo invadir Siria.

—Eso ya se verá.

—Estás en el Pentágono —insiste cada vez más enfadado—. No puedes entrar aquí y dejar que te deje salir así, no soy idiota.

—Estoy en el Pentágono, pero soy yo y puedo marcharme solo.

—No dudo que puedas... Yo también PODRIA volar San Basilio en mil pedazos, si hablamos de poder —frunce el ceño y da un paso hacia él—. Hiciste algo malo, paga por ello.

—Podría haberme ido sin que supieras.

—Podrías, pero no ha pasado y ahora estás en un buen lío y yo estoy negociando. Tú no has negociado nada —le señala.

—Te he negociado antes de decirte.

—¿De decirme? Commie no es que me hayas dicho —le mira enfadándose más aún, teeeeenso como cada vez que discuten—. Cinco por ciento, oferta final.

—Sí te lo he dicho.

—Cinco por ciento —insiste Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido. Rusia se queda unos instantes y piensa que igual que él le ha dicho que le dejaría no le ha dejado puede decirle que sí y luego no hacerlo.

—Vale.

Estados Unidos extiende una mano hacia él para cerrar el trato y Rusia se la toma de vuelta. El primero sonríe, desde luego empezando a planear cómo va a meterse el en la KGB o lo que sea que tenga Rusia ahora como policía secreta.

Rusia sonríe también.

—¿Cómo planeabas salir sin mi ayuda? —pregunta más relajado.

—No te lo voy a decir —no lo sabe, habría improvisado.

—Casi que hasta querría dejarte salir tú corriendo... Sólo para demostrar que mis agentes son buenos —le empuja un poco para que salga.

—Si no me disparas ni me riñes si alguien se muere, lo hago.

—Van a dispararte y voy a enfadarme más aún si matas a alguien —asegura Estados Unidos.

—Entonces nada negociado...

—No, commie... Voy a acompañarte a la puerta —asegura dándole un golpe juguetón hombro con hombro—. Sal.

Rusia sale andando tranquilamente, y Estados Unidos le toma de los hombros. Y un paso más adelante termina por taparle los ojos.

—¡No veas!

Rusia parpadea debajo de la mano.

—Pero si he visto al venir.

—¡Pero yo no estaba viendo que veías!

—¿Y qué?

—Me pone nervioso que estés aquí —asegura Estados Unidos.

—Pues tú has estado en el Kremlin y en mi despacho también...

—Una cosa es ir a la Casa Blanca a mi despacho, ¡otra MUY diferente es venir al PENTÁGONO!

Rusia sonríe con eso.

—Cuando me encuentres en tu sótano un día... Habiendo revisado TODOS tus secretos, entenderás.

—No puedes entrar en el sótano.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi sestra te hará daño.

—¿Quién? ¿La loca? Naaaaah, ¡a mí nadie me hace daño! —gesto con la mano—. Además tú no vas a dejar que me haga nada.

—Tú no entres en el sótano —realmente preocupado con eso.

—Tú entraste aquí... Yo voy a tener que entrar al sótano —asegura llegando a la puerta y saludando a la mitad de la gente.

—Net —Rusia se detiene y le mira a los ojos realmente preocupado—. Ella te hará daño.

—¿Has visto de qué tamaño es tu hermana? Claro que no me va a hacer daño.

—Net, ella te hará daño —repite Rusia muy serio.

—No me va a hacer daño, commie —ojos en blanco—, yo le haré daño a ella.

—Net, net, net —aprieta los ojos.

—Tú te has venido a meter aquí... ¡Es justo!

—Net, a mí no me ha hecho daño nadie —le mira angustiado.

—¿Qué me va a hacer tu sister? —levanta una ceja.

—Cosas malas —sigue mirándole angustiado—. No quiero.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Con sangre... y cadenas... y cuchillos... —susurra cada vez más bajo cuando Hagel se les acerca por la espalda.

—America! —le llama acercándosele.

—¡Pero yo soy fuerte! —asegura y no se da cuenta por andar baboseando con Rusia y levanta la cara cuando le llaman.

—Oh shit! —susurra.

Collins se tensa al ver al hombre.

—Justo iba para tu despacho, hijo —asegura Hagel—. ¿Tienes el informe sobre los aviones?

—Los... El... —se ríe un poquito nervioso por el informe y por Collins, claro—. Well, Hagel, hello! How are ya?

—Fine, fine, un poco ocupado, no paran de meter presión desde la Casa Blanca, ya lo sabes. ¿Puedo reunirme contigo en tu despacho?

—P-Puede. Sólo... Me das unos minutos, de hecho tengo que decirte algo importante —asegura—. ¿Salgo un segundo a mostrarle algo a Collins y te veo ahí? —pregunta nervioso.

—Eh? Ah, Collins... ¿ha terminado ya de enviar la información que le pedí? Necesito sobre mi despacho esos expedientes ya, vaya a buscarlos ahora por favor —pide Hagel... Collins vacila y mira a Estados Unidos.

—Ahora lo hará, Hag. Créeme, esto que tiene que hacer ahora urge más... ¿Sabes? Vino de hasta arriba —toma a Collins del brazo.

—¿Con Collins? nadie me ha notificado, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es justo lo que te tengo que explicar ahora que subamos —se pone nervioso también y, como siempre, se ríe.

—Ah, puedo ir con vosotros, solo tengo diez minutos antes de la videoconferencia —explica mirando el reloj.

—N-No... De hecho —otra risilla—, me han pedido que subas a ver aaaa... —algocreíblealgocreíble—, algo importante que he dejado en mi escritorio... Es un teléfono de contraespionaje.

—Sorry? ¿Contraespionaje? ¿Cómo es que no me han informado?

—¡Pues a eso iba justamente, a verte! —explica y empuja un poco a Rusia—, nos vemos ahí arriba en cinco minutos.

—Puede llevarse el teléfono a su reunión —propone Collins.

—Evidentemente NO. Es... Hag, puedes ir a ver el teléfono, no estoy seguro de que no sea un aparato peligroso —urge Estados Unidos fulminando a Collins,

Hagel les mira a los dos no muy convencido.

—Cinco minutos, hijo —riñe un poco, marchándose.

—Yes, yes. Five minutes —asegura empujando a Collins hacia la puerta—. Fuck, commie, FUCK. ¿Qué le hiciste a Collins?

—Está a salvo —responde en ruso mirando a Hagel de reojo.

—¿A salvo dónde?

Rusia sonríe sin contestar.

—¿A salvo dónde? —insiste Estados Unidos un poco más amenazante.

—No puede venir hoy.

—¿Cuándo puede venir?

—Mañana.

—¿Está en Russia?

—Net.

—¿Dónde está? —perdiendo la paciencia.

—A salvo.

—¿A salvo dónde, Commie?

—Lo tengo yo, vendrá mañana.

—No sé cómo hoy no te he hecho cosas con cuchillos y cadenas y mucha sangre —asegura Estados Unidos empujándole por la puerta, pasando por los controles de seguridad de salida, mostrando su credencial y la de Collins, que le mira una vez fuera, más tranquilo, hay que decirlo.

Estados Unidos le quita la credencial, para empezar.

—No te quiero aquí NUNCA más.

Rusia sonríe y Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, pero también sonríe.

—De hecho... A la próxima NO vas a poder entrar —asegura porque pretende echar a TODOS los que consiguieron que entrara—. ¿En dónde vas a cenar?

—Cuando estás enfadado me aceleras el corazón y me dan ganas de violarte —asegura de vuelta. Parpadeamos todos...

—¿E-En serio? —Estados Unidos sonríe un poco anonadado, y medio sonrojadito. Rusia asiente porque se ha dado cuenta hoy así que...—. Cuando estoy enfadado me dan ganas de violarte a mí también —como se dicen palabras de amor...

Rusia sonríe complacido con eso.

—Quizás por eso siempre te enfadas.

—Tú también te enfadas, ni creas que no —le empuja un poco y se ríe—. ¿Cenamos?

—Da —asiente.

—¿Qué harás mientras? —pregunta Estados Unidos frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Ningún desastre... —advierte.

—Iré a espiar a tu casa —decide.

—WHAT? No! Está Joan.

—Da, ella es mi amiga.

—No te va a dejar entrar a mi casa y ella si va a abrir fuego si no le gustas.

—No va a hacerlo si le dices que no lo haga.

—¡Pero no quiero que espíes mi casa! Ve a dar una vuelta por ahí en tu embajada.

—Pero en mi embajada me mandan a casa.

—¿Por?

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre lo hacen.

—Pero es que no quiero que me destruyas la casa, commie.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, Koshechka —mano en la cabeza y sonrisa feliz. Estados Unidos le mira agobiadillo, no vamos a negarlo.

—No me tardo demasiado...

—Bien —sonríe y se da la vuelta, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una cancioncilla, se va.

Estados Unidos corre a la puerta y en menos de un minuto Rusia tiene a dos agentes siguiéndole.

Los que van a SEGURO tener pesadillas, porque se va a la juguetería a comprar el GTA V que salía hoy para Estados Unidos (llega a ser odiable) y mientras esté en la cola va a estar acosándoles con su mirada penetrante de "sé que estáis ahí", y luego se va a ir a casa de Estados Unidos como ha dicho.

Estados Unidos va a CORRER a media CIA, enfadadísimo, ENFADADISIMO, va a estar. TODO el rato monitoreando su casa en el video y cuando Joan esté HISTÉRICA se irá a casa.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Tari su beteo y edición! Y hasta aquí. Una historia cortita, pero intenta... ellos dos siempre son bastante intensos. ¡Esperamos que te haya gustado!_


End file.
